Devoted
by jsampada50
Summary: ABUSE! I gazed into his golden eyes and shivered as the cold wind blew past me. He slowly raised his hands and undid the buttons of my cardigan. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. The force of his eyes had me rooted. The cardigan fell from my shoulders and my scars became visible to him. He placed his hands on the either side of my face. "You're still beautiful." he whispered.


Author's note: New Story. I'm altering the previous Devoted as I wanted to proceed with something else. So well, here's it.

ABUSE STORY! Bella is abused and the Cullens help her.

Summary: ABUSE! I gazed into his golden eyes and shivered as the cold wind blew past me. He slowly raised his hands and undid the buttons of my cardigan. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. The force of his eyes had me rooted. The cardigan fell from my shoulders and my scars became visible to him. He placed his hands on the either side of my face. "You're still beautiful." he whispered.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Miss Meyer.

...

This was the time of the day when I wished I could dream.

High school.

It was my place of repentance, the only place where I could wallow in my own pity without being disturbed or nudged. I never thought about my past actions, knowing they would not make any difference. Try hard as I may, they always found some small crack in the strong walls of my mind, seeping in through them. Carlisle always said, 'Forgiveness is letting go of the past, and I have forgiven you, for all that was inevitable at that moment.'

Was his forgiveness all I needed to let go of my haunting past? Was it that simple?

No, I didn't think so. My sins were far above and greater, that the mere act of forgiveness would not satisfy my quench for inner peace and thus, there I sat among hundreds of humans trying desperately to calm down my thoughts.

Humans never ceased to amaze me. They were the most predictable creatures on the Earth. They listened to the same type of typical songs; they followed the same boring rituals, did nothing exciting or spontaneous and fussed over the same problems. There was nothing new. I had heard it all so many times before.

'_Why doesn't he look at me?'_

'_Should I invite him for that party or would it seem too obvious?'_

'_I don't believe she broke up with me for that idiot.'_

'_I wish I was on a holiday right now, France was so much fun this summer, with all those hot boys…'_

See? It's always the same, predictable, thoughts. That's how humans are, none are different, no matter how they claim themselves to be, and they are not. They are the same.

But there was something different today; I could feel it in the static of all the thoughts. One unified thing that had them all excited. I did not care to check what it was, because I knew, having heard about it the entire day.

Isabella Swan, was what had them all excited.

A new girl. Daughter of the town's chief of police came to stay here with her father due to some family problems.

A pale human, brown hair with chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. I had seen her face many times in the thoughts of the people around me, reflected again and again as if she was a new toy. I looked away, bored.

I tuned out the thoughts of those hundreds of humans who were currently jammed into the cafeteria with me. Instead, I concentrated on my family.

Rosalie sat leaning against Emmet, their thoughts too private for me. I lightly shook my head at their obvious display of love. I then turned to look at Alice and Jasper who both smiled sympathetically at me. I gave them a small smile before turning my head the other way.

I knew what their smiles meant. I was the odd man of the family. Every member of my family had someone to share their life with, except for me, of course.

But that never bothered me. I never felt the need to go out of myself and look for that particular one who would complete me. I always thought I was complete and that I didn't need anyone to share my life with.

_Edward Cullen._

I turned to look in the direction of the voice who spoke my name. I was habitual to it now. Whenever someone spoke my name my head would automatically turn in their direction, whether spoken aloud or from their thoughts.

My eyes stopped on one Jessica Stanley, the chatter box of Forks High School. She was sitting, inclined towards a girl on her left. She was delivering the local Cullen gossip to her and looked up at our table as she carried on our story.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked. I altered my gaze from the human and turned to face my pixie sister.

"Jessica Stanley is giving out the gossip about Cullens." I said absent mindedly as I fixed my gaze on the opposite wall.

_I hope she's doing justice to us._ Emmet chuckled as he thought.

"More than you think." I muttered.

"She must be that new girl then, Isabella Swan." Rosalie said as she turned around to look at where Jessica Stanley sat.

"She's pretty." I heard Alice say in her high musical voice.

I turned around to face Stanley's table again and my eyes locked on a pair of deep chocolate brown orbs.

She was like nothing I had ever seen before. I had just never, in my hundred years or so, encountered a species like this. She was different, different from every female that sat in the cafeteria, different from anyone I had ever met before. I noticed it then, that the face the humans kept memorising in their head was nowhere close to what I was seeing.

She had long curly hair, a heart shaped face with pink lips. She wore no make and was dressed to fit-in, but she looked elegant, graceful and had an air of beauty around her.

Her eyes were peaceful. I knew I could not move, until she permitted me to. I saw her face, with content in my eyes and back into the pure brilliance of her eyes. She looked fixedly at me; it was not a glance, but just an act of ownership. I was the first to move, jerking my head left, letting my eyes fall to the ground as if in surrender. I closed my eyes, trying to capture every minute and paste it permanently into my heart.

I leaned against my chair and slowly opened my eyes to four faces staring blankly at me.

They surely realized what had just happened. Alice reached across the table and placed her hand over mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Relax. It's over." She said, calmly, as if she knew what I had felt.

"Are you alright?" Jasper's concerned face came in front of me as he pushed waves of calmness towards me. I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. I looked at others, the satisfaction of what they just saw written all over their face.

"What did just happen?" I asked my voice barely over a whisper.

"She is here now Edward. She'll take care of you. I'm so happy for you." Rosalie said a smile forming on her lips.

I sighed letting the fresh air course through my body, clearing my mind a bit. I looked up towards where the sky was, as if the celling of the building wasn't obstructing my view and I thanked the heaven for what it gave me today. Esme always said that I deserved much more than what I was getting, but did I really deserve her? I looked back at the place where she was sitting, her back now turned towards me, picturing her, the same way she was looking at me and I felt at peace, the way in which I had never felt before. I had never slept in all these years that I have lived, but that day I felt like I was definitely going to have sweet dreams.


End file.
